This invention concerns substantially flat packs, such as sachets, pillow packs, bags, etc. hermetically closed containing incoherent products such as liquids, cremes, milks, ointments, powders or objects, equipped with a device that avoids or reduces the possibility of their crushing with consequent loss of product.